Autotaxin (ATX) is a secreted enzyme also called ectonucleotide pyrophosphatase/phosphodiesterase 2 or lysophospholipase D that is important for converting lysophosphatidyl choline (LPC) to the bioactive signaling molecule lysophosphatidic acid (LPA). It has been shown that plasma LPA levels are well correlated with ATX activity and hence ATX is believed to be an important source of extracellular LPA. Early experiments with a prototype ATX inhibitor have shown that such a compound is able to inhibit the LPA synthesizing activity in mouse plasma. Work conducted in the 1970s and early 1980s has demonstrated that LPA can elicit a wide range of cellular response; including smooth muscle cell contraction, platelet activation, cell proliferation, chemotaxis and others. LPA mediates its effects via signaling to several G protein coupled receptors (GPCRs); the first members were originally denoted Edg (endothelial cell differentiation gene) receptors or ventricular zone gene-1(vzg-1) but are now called LPA receptors. The prototypic group now consists of LPA1/Edg-2/VZG-1, LPA2/Edg-4, and LPA3/Edg-7. Recently, three additional LPA receptors LPA4/p2y9/GPR23, LPAS/GPR92 and LPA6/p2Y5 have been described that are more closely related to nucleotide-selective purinergic receptors than to the prototypic LPA1-3 receptors. The ATX-LPA signaling axis is involved in a large range of physiological and pathophysiological functions, including, for example, nervous system function, vascular development, cardiovascular physiology, reproduction, immune system function, chronic inflammation, tumor metastasis and progression, organ fibrosis as well as obesity and/or other metabolic diseases such as diabetes mellitus. Therefore, increased activity of ATX and/or increased levels of LPA, altered LPA receptor expression and altered responses to LPA may contribute to the initiation, progression and/or outcome of a number of different pathophysiological conditions related to the ATX/LPA axis.